User blog:Kait-zero/Shykar the Storm Rider
Introduction HI HO Summoners i have been thinking on alot of Champion ideas and i'm going to add them Here i Show you my very first idea: Shykar the Storm Rider, an Assassin like champ especialized in killing other assassins, sooo its like and Anit-assassin assassin :P (sort of) Enjoy! btw he is still in progress and many things may change Lore "After Priscilla and Xerath were imprisoned Shurima felt by a Powerfull storms, some the survivors decided to move to Demacia or Ionia, wile others decided to stay in Shurima. For long Shurima's survivors wandered around the desert, looking for a place to call home. Years pass and Shuriam wanderers become exerts on the Storm Riding, fighting their way trough the dangerous desert lands. This is were Shykar born, since the beguining he show a brave heart and devious imagination. At a young age (17) he managed to create a small adventure group whit some of his friends, during one of his many journies he found mysterious sword in a lost tomb, when he grabed it a incredible power erupt from it, the explotion destroyed the tomb and both him and his team barely managed to get out alive, the sword had something diferent, it wasnt a normal sword, and it was talking to him; the sword explained that its was made long time ago to be used to protect Shurima during the Rune Wars but its maker was betrayed and the suposed tomb was actually its laboratory were the living sword was made. The sword managed to trap the killers inside the "tomb" and they slowly died one by one. The sword agreed whit Shykar that toguether they could Bring Shurima glory back, he heard stories about the league and he finally decided to Join the league along whit her love Priscilla to get enough allies to return Shurima to its formed glory" "A league with tons of people to fight whit? IM IN!" Shykar when he first heard about the League of Legends. Details Tags: Assassin, Melee Shykar (as i said before) is a high movile assassin that its supose to enter a teamfight and kill quick and clean and his ultimate alow him to finish of low Health. Abilties - Innate in progress... Abilties '- Innate in progress...' '- (Q) Twin Dragon Stike: ''Shykar dash towar the target creating two images during the dash and apearing behind his target, stabing it and then the 2 clones slash enemies around the target'' '''Single target Physical Damage: '''25 / 50 / 80 / 120 / 180 (+1.0 per attack damage) '''AoE Physical Damage: '''60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 (+0.8 per bonus attack damage) '''AoE Radious: 225 Range: 625 Explanation: same as Xin's charge but hits harder '- Dark Sand Grenade' '- Fiery Execution:' '(passive): '''Shykar deals 10% (+1% per 100 AD) extra damage on tagets below % of life. '(Active): '''Shykar rush to a target and deals an initial damage then he atempt to Execute dealing heavy physical damage that increase by 0.5% per 1% of hp the enemy is missing. *Cost: 100 mana *Initial Physical damage: 80/100/200 (+0.5 per attack damage) *Execution physical damage: 200/300/500 (+2.0 per attack damage) *Cooldown: 150/100/80 sec *Range: 1000 Trivia - Shykar is Married whit Priscilla - Shykar gave Priscilla a Tanto as a demostration of the deep bond they share. Category:Custom champions